clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 11
Season 11: Dusk To Dawn 'is the 11th season of ''Survivor Club Penguin. Twists/Changes *'''Hidden Immunity Idol: The standard rules of Hidden Immunity Idols from the U.S. Survivor series apply. *'Mutiny:' At the Final Seven, contestants will be given the opportunity to mutiny, leaving their tribe to join the other tribe. *'Merge:' At the Final Six, the tribes were merged and the game became individual. *'Final Two: '''The game returned to a final two format, similar to the ninth season. *'Even Jury: 'Due to the game merging at six and featuring a final two, there will be an even number of players on the jury, opening up the possibility for a tie vote without a losing finalist to break the tie. In the event that this occurs, the final pre-juror will become a member of the jury to break the tie. Season Summary The season began fairly quietly, with most players simply talking amongst their tribes at the beginning. During this period, Mason left the area with his tribe and searched around the island, eventually coming across the Dageraad tribe's hidden immunity idol in the early minutes of the game, though this did isolate him from his tribe. After Dageraad won immunity, however, it was another outsider who got the boot in Ethan, who hadn't spoken much with anybody and as such was an easy first vote. The contestants were then offered the chance to mutiny from their tribe to the other, which was an offer that Woody quickly accepted, leaving behind his old tribe as he felt as if he was next to go. This ultimately left Joe in a very vulnerable position and on the bottom of his tribe, though he decided to stay on the Dageraad tribe regardless of this, with Isabel similarly feeling on the outs but deciding to stay on Amanecer, a decision which quickly beared fruit as she found the Amanecer idol. When the now down-in-numbers and weakened Dageraad tribe lost immunity, Matt appeared to be in a swingvote position between Mason and Joe, with Mason still possessing an idol to ensure his own safety. Knowing he was the likely boot, Joe then decided to talk one on one with both of the other two guys right before the vote, ultimately gaining their trust, thus quickly turning Mason and Matt against each other and shifting him to a swingvote position instead of the bottom. Using this new power, Joe set out to go the distance with Matt and in turn blindsided Mason with an idol in his pocket. Once the tribes then merged, Matt and Joe were clearly outnumbered by the larger Dageraad tribe, and when neither of the pair won immunity, things were seeming dire. This is where Joe once again talked around, ensuring Matt would be targeted ahead of him, but also convincing Harry to turn against the new-comer mutineer of Amanecer, Woody. This worked, with the rest of Amanecer voting for Joe, resulting in a tie, and not willing to create a rock-draw over someone like Woody, Isabel flipped on the re-vote, sending Woody home as the first juror, leaving Ruby out of the vote as the only one to vote for Matt on the re-vote. Ruby was quickly able to brush this off, however, as she won immunity at the next challenge, and with the only idol in the game in Isabel's possession, the writing was on the wall for both Joe and Matt. Despite the two lobbying to vote for Harry, it was to no avail as the three Amanecer members stuck together and sent Matt home, with Isabel going as far as to playing her idol for Harry to cancel out Joe and Matt's votes. With Joe left all on his own, things seemed more dire than ever, and with Isabel winning immunity, Joe was the clear next target to go. However, knowing that Ruby was both left out of the Woody vote as well as the fact she wasn't protected ahead of Harry by Isabel's idol, Joe raised the point that Ruby would be the next to go at final three if she didn't win immunity. This was enough to convince Ruby to flip against Harry, putting the two guys into a fire duel against each other, which was ultimately won by Joe, sending Harry home. Now clearly outnumbered, Isabel seemed to be in danger for the first time all game, however this was not for long as she won the final immunity challenge, securing her place in the final two. This is where Joe, once again, had to work his social game in order to survive, and was ultimately able to use Ruby's final four flip against her, with Isabel sending Ruby home as the final member of the jury. This was a fatal mistake, however, as most of the jury members had left the game in the good graces of Joe, while Isabel had sent all of them home without much care, with the exception of Harry. Ultimately, this left Harry as her only jury vote, as while Isabel had a strong strategic game that was backed up by three immunity wins and an idol find, it was Joe's likability, underdog status, and impeccable social game that was enough to earn him three of the four jury votes, crowning him as the Sole Survivor. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History ''Click image for full view. Edgic Click image for full view. Trivia * This is the first season with a final two to feature an even jury with the potential for an un-breakable tie vote. ** This is not the first a time a tie vote has been seemingly unbreakable before, as in ''Season 2, Kevin ''left the game following his elimination and did not return until after final tribal council, meaning the jury vote was a 1-1-1 tie until he returned to cast the deciding vote. *** The initial tiebreaker for this was to have the finalists each cast their own jury vote, with Zach still winning anyway through this method as Jon and Aren both voted for him, while he voted for Aren.